


An Eye for An Eye

by orphan_account



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sara, Scott and Reyes plan to attack the final Outcast base on Kadara. Kaetus has other plans for them. Specially, the Pathfinder.





	An Eye for An Eye

**Author's Note:**

> First angst piece I've ever done. I hope you enjoy it because I'm writing it for one of my friends who lives for angst. Special thanks to my two proof readers Missy (who has also helped with a buttload of editing and gave me loads of advice.) And Katie who is just as kick ass. You guys rock! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Scott wasn’t too happy that his twin sister had asked that her lover, Reyes Vidal, to join the attack on the last Outcast stronghold on Kadara. He may not be happy, but he understood why she had asked and why Reyes had accepted. Kadara was Reyes' home. And he would defend it by any means necessary. Scott did learn later how Reyes had acquired that much power as well as how quickly. The man made Scott uneasy. He was always watching Reyes, only to see the outlaw was looking at his sister in admiration. Scott couldn’t dismiss what Reyes was. A criminal. A smuggler, a murderer. How he gained the affection of Sara bewildered him.

  
Sara hurdled herself out of the Nomad, hearing the hydraulics ease up as their bodies vacated the vehicle. The smell of sulfur and rotten eggs filled her nostrils. Granted, Sara grew accustomed to the rank smell. Her little brother, not to much. He was aware that Kadara Port smelled horrible, but the Badlands were even worse. His eyes watered as he fought back the urge to gag.

  
“Your little brother is about to loose his cookies.” Reyes laughed as he emerged from behind the Nomad, rubbing her brothers back slightly, only for Scott to swat away his hands. Reyes understood how badly the smell could affect someone. He had the same reaction when he first went into the Badlands. He nearly threw up all over the shuttle, including his co-pilot.

  
‘Aaah the younger days’ Reyes thought to himself. Almost two years ago; but he still considered them his younger days, more naïve days. Reyes watched as Scott hastily donned his helmet for some measure of relief from the smell, gasping in deeply when the helmet was properly latched. Reyes chuckled under his breath, and gave his trademark smirk.

  
Even through the filters, the slight smell of sulfur burned at Scott’s nostrils. Feeling Reyes’ eyes on him, Scott whipped his head to look at the Outlaw. Reyes held his gaze. The uneasy feeling was back. This, Reyes Vidal, was up to something. Scott knew it in his bones.

~

 

Kaetus watched as his smith dipped the new forged bullets into the recently acquired Angaran poison. His mandibles twitched as he watched the rounds envelope in the thick silver goo. Kaetus knew his Smith was good at making radioactive ammunition for his troops, but this bullet was revolutionary.

  
“What is this stuff called again?” He asked his Smith. The asari looked up at him briefly before returning her gaze back to the silver goop.

  
“My Angaran contact said it was called Last Whisper, a deadly neurotoxin found in some kind of plant on Havarl. It kills pretty quick and that’s all I really need to know.” She dipped the round a few more times, giving the bullet a few more coats of the toxin. Her smile was almost a shear as she set the bullet on a small stand to dry. She removed her gloves and placed her tongs in a small box.

  
“I wouldn’t advice touching it. It’ll probably kill you within a few minutes.” She walked away from Kaetus who was still admiring the bullet on the small stand. The Asari sat on top of the small table in her work shop, rustling a small flask out of her pocket. She took a small swig before she let out a small sigh. 

  
“That shit was expensive. Drained the rest of our funds. If this bullet doesn’t work Kaetus, I’ll rip you in half with my biotics. I spent some of my own money on this. If your plan doesn’t work,”

  
“Oh it’ll work.” Kaetus didn’t even bother to turn around to face her as he spoke. He was still dyeing the little bullet, glittering, mesmerizing him.

  
“It fuckin’ better. I’ve put too much on the line. You had us harvesting uranium. That shit is toxic to humans and Asari. I had to –“

  
“It’ll come together.” Kaetus interrupted. He moved over to sit beside her. His mandibles twitched as he watched her take a swig. He wanted to drink some, but, he knew he couldn’t. He wasn’t compatible with her in capacity. And the love of his life had died several months prior. He was still morning her death. They sat in silence for a while, except for the few swigs the Asari took from her flask.

  
“We’ll get fucking payback on that son of a bitch for happened to Sloane. It’s already in motion.” He broke the silence. Moral was low enough. He was bound to get revenge.


End file.
